Dragon Mistress and The Khal
by lillisa34
Summary: Avalynn Peverell is running from Death Eaters and finds herself crossing a portal to another world. Special Thanks to betterintexas for being the beta for this story! I will be updating this story every week.
1. Chapter 1

Avalynn Peverell was not having a good day. She was in route transporting six dragon eggs that were due to hatch soon. The eggs rested in a special case imbued with magic that was incubating the eggs.

As she was trying to out run Death Eaters who were trying to not only steal the eggs, but also trying to capture Avalynn for her talent as a powerful witch and control of the Dragons that would soon hatch.

Avalynn Peverell, the last of her line was a distant cousin to Harry Potter and this, to her complete annoyance, was another reason the Death Eaters wanted her. She was petite, but strong for her size, brunette with green eyes. She was a trained Dragon Mistress. Her job was to protect the Dragon eggs, and once hatched, raise and train them to assist in the coming war with Voldemort. She placed the case in her backpack that had an extension charm and threw the bag over her shoulder. Deciding the fastest way to outrun the Death Eaters would be to fly.

She pulled her Firebolt broom out of a special pouch that on her hip and took off. Avalynn saw a Death Eater behind her and started firing off spells over her shoulder, hoping to slow down the attacker. The witch was shocked to discover that the attacker was none other than Draco Malfoy a follower of the Dark Lord.

"Get back here you filthy mudblood!" Draco yelled. Avalynn really pissed off by the word yelled back "For your information I am a pureblood you asshole!"

As she fires off an Avis and Oppugno Charm and Draco, screamed as a flock of angry birds flew out of her wand and attacked him, causing the blonde young sorcerer to crash to the ground.

Taking the opportunity to escape them, she flew as fast as the Firebolt would allow, continually looking behind her to see any incoming attack, she may not have seen before turning once again the front. She spied what looked like a shimmering portal.

Deciding the portal was her best chance at escape, Avalynn flew through the portal that closed behind her. The witch looked ahead, noticing that she was no longer above the forests of Romania but flying over grassy plains.

Since she no longer felt the Death Eater's dark magic behind her, the witch immediately landed, hoping for a clue as to her whereabouts. Avalynn placed her Firebolt back into her pouch and took in her surroundings, opening her senses to not only the surrounding elements but to magic as well.

She also felt a very powerful but different magic thrumming through the Earth and her body.

In the Dothraki city of Vaes Dothrak, the Dosh Khaleen who are the seers, wise women, and widows of former Khals, are advising Khal Drogo of a woman coming that will change not only his life but also the lives of his Khalasar.

Avalynn journeyed through the tall grass to find a village, noticing a mountain lion in the landscape. She is unsure how her magic will react here so pulls her daggers to defend herself if needed

The mountain lion stepped out of the tall grass and growled, circling around her. Avalynn could feel her muscles tensing at the thought of the battle that would come between woman and beast.

A split second later, the mountain lion roared, pouncing towards her. In response, she sliced at it across its cheek with her dagger, before she jumped back. The now wounded mountain lion circled her again and in response Avalynn attempted to strike at it with her dagger. Instead of moving back as she hoped, the mountain lion roared and jumped at her.

Its weight threw Avalynn to the ground and she felt the air knocked from her lungs. The beast jumped at her fallen body, giving her the opportunity to raise her dagger once more and sink it into its underbelly, striking the heart.

Avalynn tossed the dead mountain lion off her, victorious but then noticed the three deep gashes on her shoulder from the attack. The pain from the deep wound was too intense and all the witch saw then was darkness as she passed out.

As she started to come to there, she became aware of a sound like footsteps coming closer, and she hoped it was not another mountain lion.

Khal Drogo and his hunting party witnessed the fight between the pale woman and the mountain lion. They had never seen a woman warrior quite like this one. After the woman killed the mountain lion and collapsed, they walked up to her to see if she was alive and noted her wounds. Khal Drogo felt the best place for her would be the Vaes Dothrak and the Dosh Khaleen would be able to heal her.

He lifted her from the ground and felt the magic running through her immediately. It was so very different from the magic Him and his people normally feel. The Dothraki are strong through the magic of Mother Earth and that made them feel as if they were invincible but he recognized none could wield it as well as this strange witch could.

Once he was able to get her on his stallion and one of his Dothrakhqoyi, also known as blood riders, grabbed the carcass of the mountain lion Avalynn killed and loaded it on a horse.

As Avalynn came to, she opened her eyes and saw a woman bending over her, holding her down. Avalynn screamed fighting the woman's hold on her and said in broken common tongue "It's alright you are safe I am trying to help you!"

Avalynn calmed down but kept a watchful eye on the older woman.

After the woman finished wrapping the witches shoulder, she asked her the question most prevalent on her mind. "Where am I?"

The older woman replied, "You are in Vaes Dothrak. The great Khal found you and brought you here."

Avalynn looked around for her backpack, unable to find it and she waited until the older woman leaves her alone in the tent. Once the woman left, she held out her wand and said, "Accio backpack!"

She heard surprised yelling as the backpack came flying to her through the opening in the tent. The older woman came back in the tent with a tall intimidating man.

"How did you do that?" the old woman asked while the new man stared in curiosity.

Avalynn looked at her worried because she just exposed magic and decided to go with honesty,

"I used my magic to bring it to me." The older woman and man look surprised and the woman asked, "You can wield magic?"

Avalynn nodded her head and pulled out the case holding the eggs. "I can do so much more than that; I am also a Dragon Mistress." She then opened the case to reveal the dragon eggs. The witch is not worried about the case because it had a curse on it to prevent thievery.

The older woman slowly approached and looked at the eggs. "May I hold one?"

Avalynn nodded consent, lifting an egg out of the case and handing it to her. She watches as the woman gently cupped the egg and looked at it reverently. After the older woman handed the egg back to her Avalynn asked, "What are your names? I am Avalynn Peverell."

The older woman replied, "My name is Esinni, I am a Dosh Kaleen, and this is Khal Drogo, greatest of the Dothraki Khalasar."

Feeling the powerful magic running through this Khal Drogo, she nodded her head in respect.

"I am honored to meet both of you. Could you tell me what a Dosh Kaleen is?"

Khal Drogo quickly says something in a language Avalynn has never heard and Esinni quickly translates to Avalynn,

"Which of the Seven Kingdoms are you from?"

"I am from Tinworth, England. I have never heard of the Seven Kingdoms." Avalynn replied and she noticed Esinni and Khal Drogo looking at each other in confusion.

"We have never heard of this Tinworth." Esinni told her confused. The woman knew all of these lands.

Avalynn started to inwardly panic before remembering the map that shows the magical communities in her backpack. Pulling it out as she unfolds it, handing it to Esinni, and before pointing out her home.

"This is where Tinworth is."

Esinni shakes her head and said "I don't know any of these!"


	2. Please read

I find myself with a writers block. If you are a GOT/HP fan and would like to co-author this story with me please let me know. I will post a new chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for your support and kind words.


End file.
